


Fuck-ups and Family Disappointments

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Fucked Up, M/M, Pregnancy, Rebellion, Shrieking Shack, fucking messed up, nextgen, you know what'll piss off our parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: Where the kids definitely aren't their parents, no matter how much their parents want them to be.





	

“Fucking shit.” Scorpius Malfoy threw himself down onto an overstuffed armchair, a slash cut down the side of it, its guts spilling out as he slumped.

“What?” Rose questioned, taking a swig of the bottle that rested oh-so-comfortably in her hand.

“My fucking life.” Scorpius complained, as no-one else in the room paid attention to him, bar Rose.

“Let me read you an _extract_ , from the wonderfully well written, annual letter from my _father_ : 'Despite your _lowly_ status as a hufflepuff, we _hope_ that you will follow in the _family footsteps_ and work under me, as it is rather unseeingly to have to _bribe_ the ministry these days'.” Scorpius sighed, scrunching up the letter, and throwing it to the opposite side of the room.

“Daddy dearest still not over his little puff?” Louis smirked from the window, a frame, with shards of glass sticking out every side. He casually flicked the butt of his cigarette across the floor, where it helpfully ignited the letter.

“I make good grades!” Scorpius complained again, as Albus smirked from the corner, where he was sat on a broken chair.

“Good grades aren’t enough when your parents wanted a slytherin. Just like how good _brains_ aren’t enough when The Chosen One wanted a son just like him.”

“Tragic _Albus_ , ‘ _defying the family, not on the quidditch team!’_. Some of us don’t have brains, and have parents who can’t get over the fact we’re fucking slytherins.” Rose complained, taking another swig from her drink; as over from where he was sitting, sprawled on the couch, Freddie cackled as he cracked open a can.

“At least you weren’t kicked out of school. _We’re ashamed to call you a Weasley!_ ” Fred smirked. Freddie was a rebel; he rebelled against his parents, doing exactly what they _didn’t_ want, he’d rebelled against the family, when he’d dyed his hair black, and he’d rebelled against the school in every way possible, until he was expelled.

“At least you’re not _pregnant_.” Anna Longbottom sighed, from where she was slouched against the door.

“Yeah, ouch. No drinking, an un-named ministry man father of the baby? And your pregnancy announced literal _minutes_ after your dad gave the school a lecture on the dangers of unprotected sex?” James gasped, letting out a laugh, as they all joined in. Laughing about the things that fucked them up meant they could pretend they weren’t so fucked up.

“And hey, the bets are still out on the Pregnant Weasley kid-now Victoire and Teddy have run off and eloped, there’s no knowing if she’s up the duff.”  Rose commented, taking another swig of her bottle of fire whiskey.

“What I want to know,” Scorpius began, staring into the empty darkness of nothing,

“Is _how,_ the kids of the ‘Finest witches and Wizards the world has ever seen’, the kids of the fucking _chosen one_ , who saved the fucking world, ended up like us?” Scorpius questioned, as Rose laughed.

“It’s the club of fuck-ups and family disappointments.” Rose stated wisely. She got like this when she drank, which, lately, was always.

 “Albus has god-damn _awful_ names, and neither the quidditch skills or the beauty of his dad, much to _everyone’s disappointment_ ; they don’t call him the _forgotten_ son for nothing.  Louis isn’t the _perfect little son_ Bill and Fleur had hoped for,  he’s slept with more fucking girls than he’s had birthdays, and turns a little _furry_ once a month. James, well, he’s just monumentally fucked up, and his trust issues, that really can’t be called issues because they’re _so, so_ much larger than that. Fred was _born_ a rebel, apparently, and he’s too busy flipping everyone else off to figure out what the fuck _he’s_ doing, Anna’s dad cares more about the school and less about her, Victoire and Teddy figured that to be _fucking happy,_ they had to be _away_ from this fucking family, Lily’s already acting as though she has a fucking point to prove,  _Lucy’s_ addicted to pills, to _try_ and live up to the expectation her parents have of her, and _they’re_ casting a blind eye, Dominique fucked off to France two years ago and no one has heard from her since, Hugo’s ditching out of school  to play ‘music’ in grungy pubs and get drunk, and guess what? The happy fucking image of him having a fucking happy family, and wife and little kiddies is fucking out the window because he’s _fucking gay and our dad pretended not to fucking_ hear him when he _fucking said it_. Roxy’s throwing herself to guy after guy after guy _just_ to try and feel better,  our fucking parents are stuck on our _fucking houses_ , and Molly  is fucking _locked up_ to try and stop her from fucking killing herself. We’re all fuck ups here. Disappointments. _Failures_. Those who fate decided to _fuck in the ass_ ” Rose stopped, choking on her breathe slightly.

“Jesus fucking Christ. We’re a fucking _mess._ ” Louis sighed, throwing his bottle over his head, so it smashed against the wall, splattering everywhere.

“And here we are, on a Monday night, hiding out in the shrieking shack, getting fucking wasted to distract us from how fucking _shitty_ our lives are.” Rose simpered slightly, laughing at this.

“Thanks for putting a _downer_ on it Rose.” Fred glared at her, before downing what was left in his bottle.

“I’m gonna go, only go _so_ long to find a girl I can sleep with tonight.” Fred sauntered out, as James shook his head, standing up.

“C’mon Anna, I’ll walk you back to the castle.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, as he directed her from the room.

“Sometimes I think it's revenge. For what my family did, y’know? That someone comes at me time and time again, telling me I’m not good enough, because I don’t deserve it.” Scorpius sighed, moving over to sit next to Rose on the couch.

“Fuck Scorp, don’t think that. We all deserve some fucking happiness. We should fucking _have_ it by now. I mean, here we are, in the _shrieking shack_ , miles away from Hogwarts, moping and complaining and being all _angsty_ because, boo hoo, our _parents don’t love us_.The world’s a shitty place. When they were our age, they fought fucking _Voldemort_. And here we are, proving once again, that we’re not good enough.” Rose sighed angrily, draining her next bottle. Unlike Louis, she never threw her bottles. She knew that she needed every drop.

“And here we are, crying over the same old thing, over and over and over again, like a fucking merry-go-round that won’t stop.” Louis drew a deep breathe on his fag, before turning the light end to himself.

“Don’t fucking do that.” Rose complained, wincing away as Louis pressed it against his skin.

“Pain makes us know we’re alive.” Louis laughed vaguely, before holding it between his fingers, letting it burn almost to the end, so the fire was biting at his fingers, before he threw it to the ground, leaving the shack.

That left just the three of them, Albus, Scorpius, Rose. The next Golden Trio. Except they weren’t.

“You know what I'd just _love_?” Rose questioned, a drunken glow coming over her, as next to her, Scorpius felt the same.

“What?” He questioned, falling against her.

“I’d love to piss off my parents. Do something they wouldn’t expect-I mean, they _already_ hate me for the things I can’t control-like my house, and my hair, and my _composure and my demeanour, and the fact I play quidditch and that I hate fucking studying_. For once, I’d like to make a decision, that’s mine.  Take back the hate.” Rose grinned coyly, as Scorpius nodded.

“ _Fuck yeah!_ They’re gonna hate us not matter what, so why the fuck should we care?” Scorpius questioned, before furrowing his brow.

“Like what?” he asked, as Rose smirked, pushing him down on the couch, and mounting him, so she was sitting comfortably on his hips.

“Like getting a tattoo. The only thing I’ve done that actually _pissed_ them of was becoming friends with you.  We could-we should-Scorp, we could _fucking date_!” She grinned, as Scorpius laughed loudly, the two of them laughing almost manically, before their lips crashed together and suddenly all of it was gone and all that mattered was that they were here and together and how great he felt below her and how right her hands felt on him. After what felt like eternity, they pulled apart.

“Fuck.” Scorpius whispered, staring at Rose, before Albus coughed from the armchair, holding up his wand, which was glowing slightly, and making a whirring noise.

“Tattoo?” he asked, grinning wickedly, before moving across towards the two of them, their forearms brandished.

“How about FU? For fuck-ups?” He grinned, laughing, as the other two nodded.

“Wear it like a badge of _fuckin honour._ ” Scorpius declared, as Albus started on his arm, and though _nothing_ was right and his parents still hated him and the _school_ and the _world_ hated him for his surname, he wasn’t enough _Malfoy_ for his family but he was _too fucking much for everyone fucking else_ , none of it mattered, because he had a _fucking hot_ girl on his knee, and his best fucking friend by his side, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand and they were making _dumb as hell_ decisions and here was the world, still spinning, still moving, as the three of them stopped. Together.  Taking back their fucking lives, as they fucked over themselves. Because who the fuck really cared? Not them.


End file.
